Project X
by Kucabara
Summary: Neither was she alive, nor was she exactly dead. She was somehow in between both… she merely was just existing…


Hi. (:

Lately, I have many ideas for stories on my mind. But this stories is not one of them. The thought or the idea for this stories did I have a few years ago but I couldn't really write it, there were to many gaps in the idea. But finally I wrote it down. (: (And sorry of my bad english - I'm not a native speaker.

Disclaimer: I don't onw Fairy Tail.

* * *

Title: Project X

Prologue: Missing Soul

#

| AU | Neither was she alive, nor was she exactly dead. She was somehow in between both… she merely was just existing…

#

It was just an ordinary school day for the young woman called Juvia Loxar. And just like the most ordinary school day she had endured in her lifetime, it went quite smooth. There were just a few exceptions, just like when those guys from her parallel class were causing trouble again during lunch time. But she was used to it. Yes, she was used to the fights between Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. And she was also used to the fact that their fights were causing others to join in. It was normal for the bluenette and she really doesn't care about it at all. To be honest, she never really cared about the behavior of others at all.

But even though she called it an exception, it somehow belongs to what she referred as being the 'ordinary'. It wasn't the fact that they caused trouble that she would call an exception, it was more like the extent of the trouble they caused what she would call the 'exception'. Yes, she might be used to others joining the fight between the salmon haired teen and the black haired, but she wasn't used to be also – more or less – involved into this ridiculous action.

But nevertheless, her day was just like all the other days. The routine of her daily life might make her sick, but she wasn't in the position to complain about anything that was concerning the term 'life'.

_Why not?_

The reason why she couldn't or more like shouldn't complain about it at all is that she should be lucky that she is alive. No, scratch that. She should be lucky to exist and not to be _alive_. Yeah…, she still exists somehow. But she wasn't alive – not _really_ alive. She just was existing, nothing else. Her existence just had a purpose and without this purpose she would be already – still – dead.

.

.

_There was a time in Juvia's life that she was alive._

.

Yes, if she looked back in time she still remembered the time in her life in which she would consider herself as being alive. The only time she really was alive was from the day she was born till up to this stupid accident. Yes, this accident caused her death. A mere accident took away the life of the three-year-old Juvia Loxar.

.

_There was a time in Juvia's life that she was dead._

.

When she looked back onto this day she remembered that she was playing near the street; a street which was signposted as a play street. So, cars were informed and ordered to drive slower in order to prevent accidents and take regard of the well-being of the playing children. But the car that hit her back then wasn't driving slowly; it drove quite fast; too fast for her.

All that she wanted was to get her blue ball back with which she was playing, before it rolled across the street. Little Juvia was even looking left and right, she wanted to make sure that it was safe for her to cross the street – that's what she learned and was told from her parents to do before she would cross a street. Yes, she had made sure that it was indeed safe for her to get her ball back. There was no sign of a car as she ran after her ball. The ball was in the middle of the street as she reached it. And finally she held the ball in her hands. But as she was ready to return to the house she was living, she felt this pain ran through her small and fragile body.

That's was when everything went black.

.

.

_And now there is the time in Juvia's life in which she didn't know what she was. Was she alive? Or was she dead?_

.

Everything she remembered after the accident was that she woke up in a room; a room with white walls, a bed in which she laid. She was sure it wasn't a hospital. And at first she was scared, but then she saw her parents by her side and then everything was okay for her – for the moment.

She was dead wrong.

Nothing was okay for her and not with her at all. But she didn't understand it, not as long as she simple was only a child. She didn't understand why her parents were so overprotective when she was asking to do things. She wasn't allowed to play near the street anymore nor was she allowed to play at the playground. She was protected from everything – no, it was more like she was kept away from everything.

But as she grew up, she started to understand. She understood the intention of her parents. She found out that she wasn't really alive anymore, nor was she dead – she just existed. Her – now meaningless – life depended on those things the doctors had implanted into her body – so called lacrimas. These several lacrimas are keeping her existence.

She understood, she was supposed to be dead and not _alive_.

And while she understood that, something else finally was clear for her now. The reason why she wasn't feeling the cold, why she wasn't feeling the heat – and why she wasn't feeling anything at all; no love, no sadness – nothing. Dead people aren't feeling anything. Yes, she might be still present – her body and her thoughts and everything she does – but there was no life inside her.

And as she understood the matter, she started to distant herself from others. She kept her distance to her classmates and to other people she might meet. And that's the reason why she couldn't consider anyone as a friend, she had none. And why others seemed to notice that something was wrong with her, they kept their distance for her as well. They only made fun of her. But that was fine with her, she doesn't care.

But even though she doesn't care for so many things, there was only one thing that she really cared for – an answer to a question she asked herself so many times. _Why does she still exist? What is the reason that those doctors wanted her to exist? What is the meaning to her life?_

.

Juvia heaved a sigh as her thoughts were running about this unanswered questions matter again. She knew, someday she will get the answer. But at the moment it wasn't the right time. Okay, for her the right time was already there on the day the doctors brought her back from the dead. But for the doctors the right time still wasn't there. So she has to wait a little longer…

"…to be considered a human someone has to possess a soul. Without a soul someone isn't a human and isn't one of God's creatures…"

Juvia perked up as those words left her teacher's mouth. She never thought about that. She might know that when someone dies his or hers soul is returning back to God. And there was no doubt that she died fifteen years ago. So, her soul was back in God's sanctuary. But this only means that she doesn't possess any soul – so, she wasn't a human anymore, but what was she then?

This was starting to confuse her. Another sigh escaped her lips. As if she holds the answer… ? There was no use of this stupid questioning-herself-thing…

#

The bell rang, signalizing that the last class of today's schedule was finally over and weekend would start in no matter of time. The bluenette rose from her seat and took her bad. Slowly she started to put her belongings back into it. She was taking her time as she did so, she didn't want to interact with her classmates and it was more relaxing to be the last one to leave. But unfortunately for her, they got this new student – Lucy Heartfilia.

Juvia only knew a few things about her. She knew that Lucy was best friends with Levy McGarden and that she spends most of her time with the guys from the parallel class. Another thing she knew was that Lucy Heartfilia was an angel of a human; a really friendly person and doesn't like it when others were bullied or ostracized by others.

"Juvia", she heard the blonde woman say her name as she walked up to her seat.

"Heartfilia-san", Juvia acknowledged her presence by saying her name, but wasn't looking at the blonde woman.

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "You don't need to be that formal; we're classmates, aren't we?" Juvia could see the smile on the face of the blonde only by hearing the way she spoke.

"True enough", the bluenette replied, still not making eye contact with the other woman.

"So, Juvia", Lucy tried her best to push the awkwardness aside which Juvia built up with her lack of interest, "I wonder if you would like to come to my party this weekend." Slowly she held an invitation card out to Juvia.

Irritated, Juvia started at the card. It was a pink card with a smaller version of Lucy on it. Furthermore there were the zodiac signs around her. Juvia sure appreciate the work and effort Lucy put in to make the cards, but she wasn't interested to come to Lucy's party. She took a deep breath, but before she could say anything Lucy interrupted her.

"I never have seen you on one of the parties of the others, so I thought they want to avoid you and I think that's really mean… You seem to be a nice person, so I thought we could be friends…" Lucy smiled; an angelic smile. But it didn't affect Juvia.

"Juvia is fine", her voice was emotionless. And without any further words Juvia grabbed her bag and left the room, leaving Lucy behind and walking pass Levy who was standing in the doorway waiting for Lucy.

X

As Juvia was walking down the hall she received a text messages. Immediately she grabbed her phone and read it. It was an order. Just like always. And she was sure to obey the order she got.

.

_From: Milkovich-sama, Ur_

_Topic: Health check_

_Loxar, Juvia, I just wanted to remind you about the today's health check. I send someone to pick you up – Gajeel Redfox; a man with many piercing, red eyes and black hair. You can't miss him._

.

She was right. Juvia couldn't miss him; he was so outstanding among the people that were normally around. And so, after she exited the school ground she immediately found him. He was leaning against a black car, arms crossed over his chest and this annoyed expression visible on his quite handsome face. Without hesitation she walked up to him.

"Loxar, right?" the black haired asked as she was just a few steps away from him. She just nodded and waited if he had anything else to say. "The woman wants me to bring ya to her… Get in." With that he opened the door to the driver seat and got in. Juvia walk to the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat.

The bluenette stayed silent during the drive. And also the black haired didn't bother to talk to her or to talk at all. But it was fine with her. She was the silent type of a person. She did not need many words – words that wouldn't matter at all.

* * *

So, what do you think about the start? (:


End file.
